Welcome To Dimension 649
Welcome To Dimension 649 'is the thirteenth episode of ''BEYOND THE EDGE and the first episode of Season 2 Plot In a darkened room, lightened only with a hanging lightbulb, with two silhouettes, sitting across from one another. "What happened exactly?" said the voice of an old man. A younger sounding man said, "Well, your highness, we captured the members of the resistance at Camp Echo." "Excellent, I order an execution to those unloyal to my name! And make it very slow, and painful of course!", said the old man. "This instant sir!" the young man said as the light bulb is turned off. Season Two Intro A snowy area, showing a lone house and a highway. Text Across Screen '''February 6, 3045 Dimension 649 ' The camera zooms into the house in the area, as Oakley, Tyler, Sapphire, and Yang walk out the door. "Where the hell are we?" Tyler says as the door closes behind them. Oakley answers, "I-I don't know, Tyler," They all step in front of the highway and look at it. Then a car comes down the road and stops, out of the car step two people. One says, "Fellas lost?" and our four heroes all nod their heads in synchronization. The other person whispers something in the other's ear. And I forgot to ask, "You guys, uhm Believers?" Oakley replies "Believers in what?" "You know, that uh big guy that controls the world, uhm, Paedro? I think, maybe, uhm, I, uhm, don't know," he says. "You're saying you've never heard of him?" "No, we don't", replies Oakley to the man's question. "Oh, uhm, well then, have you heard of the, uhm, Resistance," says the man. "No, we haven't a clue who The Resistance is.", Oakley answers. The man says "Well, uhm, allow me to introduce myself, my name is, uhm, Jay, uhm, Mack," (''Borderlands style character intro) '''Jay Mack (Recruiter for The Resistance) "I am a, uh, recruiter for the, uh, Resistance. So basically, uhm, I, uhm, go around recruiting people for the resistance." A long pause of silence, then Jay speaks up again, "So, uhm, you guys want to, uhm, join the uhm, Resistance? And help us defeat the uhm, Patro guy?" Oakley thinks for a moment, then says, "Sure, we'll join your Resistance" Then Tyler says, "We don't have time for that, we need to get to the underworld and stop Coone!" "The underworld, you say? I've heard that the Pablo guy keeps a portal room somewhere in the Slortex Castle, but you're not getting in there easily, it's the most guarded place on this god-forsaken planet, around the castle, a 200-mile radius to be exact, is guarded. And even if you do manage to get inside the castle, you'll all be instantly shot dead on sight.", said the other guy. Tyler exclaimed, "Oakley can handle anything, infiltrating some jag-off's castle will be nothing for Oakley!" Then he said, "It'll be better if you go with us anyway, we've managed to map the entire castle, if we can get past security, it'll be a breeze to catch him by surprise, but that is not the problem, getting past the millions of security gates is. We'll only get in with one of their vehicles, anyways, we'll talk about this once we get to the base." Our four heroes all get into the car. The car then speeds down the snow-covered highway. The screen fades to black and the words ''BEYOND THE EDGE ''appear in big bold blue letters. Episode chronology Schooltime < Previous '''Welcome To Dimension 649 '''Next > Camp Ivory Category:Canon Category:Season 2